despicablemefandomcom-20200223-history
Marlena Gru
Marlena Gru is Felonious Gru's mother and Robert Gru's wife. She is voiced by Julie Andrews. She also makes a non-speaking cameo at the end of Despicable Me 2. History Born in 1923 in a small village in north-eastern Ukraine to Ivan and Rosa Charkov. Eldest child out of twelve siblings six of which died in WW2 including her father. Leaving just her and her mother and the remaining of her siblings she was forced to start working at a young age until her mother died, Marlena decided to move to America with her fiance Ivan at age seventeen and three years later had Gru. Despite being Gru's mother and guardian, she didn't seem to do a particularly good job at looking after him. She ignores him when he shows her a picture of him in the moon, a macaroni prototype rocket, and an actual working rocket. Her ignorance and neglect of her son was one of the most prominent reasons why Gru became a supervillan. When Gru phoned her as he was driving to the Bank of Evil, he told her that he was planning something very big and that when she heard about it, she woud be very proud, to which she cynically responded, "Well, good luck with that." Later, when Gru was building his rocket (and enjoying a fun time with the girls), she came to his house and showed the girls several embarrassing pictures of Gru's childhood, much to his annoyance. She later attended the girl's special ballet recital, where she finally told her son that she was proud of him and that he "turned out to be a great parent, just like her. maybe even better." However, Gru is still a little cold towards her because of her previous neglect, but smiles when she stated that he was even better than her. When the music changed to You Should be Dancing, she, along with everyone else, rushed onstage to dance and ended up dancing together with Dr. Nefario. She also makes a silent cameo appearance near the end of the second film where she is seen attending the wedding of her son. Appearance She is short with a prominent chin and a tall beehive-like hairstyle. Despite her size, she is also very strong and skilled in karate, being capable of kicking a punching bag with so much force that it knocked her karate instructor across the room. Personality Marlena Gru was rather neglectful of her son and had a tendency to be rather nasty to him. She ignored him in his childhood, though she did seem mildly impressed by the rocket he built. She was unimpressed by most of Gru's accomplishments, but eventually grew proud of him when he showed her what a great parent he was. She was also ignorant of her own lack of skill at parenting, thinking that she was a great parent, though she did admit that she thought Gru might be slightly better. Despite her neglect towards her own son, Marlena took a liking to his adopted daughters and showed them pictures of Gru as a child because she wanted to. She also never had anyone to talk to for a while. Quotes "He looks like a girl!" ''-Margo ''"Yes, he does. An ugly girl." ''- Marlena Gru talking to the girls about Gru's childhood photograph'' "Eh." ''- responding to Gru's drawing, macaroni model, and prototype of a rocket'' Category:Characters Category:Family Category:Female Characters